1 plus 1 equals 2
by ncistennis
Summary: No,it's not math,it's life. Topanga thinks she is sick but knows deep down she's not. Everyone is in class but her and Shawn,so she calls Shawn because she needs someone to talk to. Shawn comes to the rescue of his friend and tells her things will be ok.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I was going to wait to start new stories but this idea popped into my head after watching a few Boy Meets World episodes. It is a mish-mash of their plot lines and my own idea. So please enjoy and review!

I own nothing other than my school books.

**Background**

**Cory and Topanga are happily married**

**Shawn and Angela are still boyfriend and girlfriend**

**Jack and Rachel are still boyfriend and girlfriend **

**Eric goes out with Carolina (my own idea) **

**This story, 1+1=2 is about Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela's senior year of college. I also chose to keep them in Philly because I love the Phillies!**

**Professions**

**Cory- Teacher, History **

**Shawn –Teachers, English **

**Topanga- Lawyer **

**Angela- Magazine editor **

**Current Professions **

**Eric- Third Grade Teacher **

**Carolina- Former Phillies ball girl and now works in Human Resources for them **

**Rachel- Fashion Merchandising **

**Jack- Family Court Lawyer **

Topanga sat on the floor of her and Cory's apartment bathroom. She was praying to God that she was wrong. She didn't want to make Cory freak out before she had to, and Angela was in class. She really wanted someone to talk to. All the others were at work and she needed a friend. Topanga didn't care what the outcome was she just felt so emotionally drained that she needed support. Beep..Beep….Beep the alarm clock sounded. Topanga quickly got up off of the floor and looked at the white stick sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Oh my god, oh no" she sobbed. She really wished someone was around to offer her support. He best girlfriend was in class, her best friend and husband was also in class. She thought of her other best friend. Her, Cory and Shawn had been inseparable from the time they were 11 years old. Shawn won't know what to do, she thought. At least if she called him he could come over and just stay with her. She didn't want to be alone with her thought. Topanga slowly moved over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up and called the familiar number she knew by heart.

"Hello" Shawn's cheerful voice answered

"Sha, Shawn, it's me Topanga" Topanga said in between her broken sobs.

"Topanga? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Shawn asked, worry evident in his voice

"Everyone's fine, I need someone, I need you" She answered

"What did Cory do, I'm gonna kick his ass" Shawn said thinking he hurt Topanga

"Nothing bad, please Shawn I don't want to be alone" Topanga said

"Of course, I will be right over" Shawn said, hanging up the phone

'What's wrong with Topanga' he thought to himself as he grabbed his coat. Shawn practically sprinted across campus to the couples dorms to get to Topanga.

"Topanga, it's me Shawn" Shawn said knocking on the door.

Topanga opened the door and Shawn took one look at her and his heart broke. She looked so upset and unsure, he hasn't seen her look like this in a while. As he stepped inside he gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Shawn led Topanga onto the couch and he turned to look at her.

"Topanga, what's wrong" Shawn said, he was clearly concerned.

"Shawn I'm late" Topanga said, her sobbing calming down

"Oh sorry, I thought you wanted me to come over now. What time do you want to meet" Shawn said getting up from the couch, not understanding what she was saying.

"No Shawn, I mean I'm late, late. Not late for a meeting late" Topanga said, she was shaking a little because she wasn't sure how to tell her best friend she was pregnant.

"Oh so you mean late, late as in late" Shawn said still not fully understanding what she was hinting at.

"Yea Shawn, late as in my period late, late like I might be pregnant late" Topanga said, bursting into sobs

"How late are we talking , could be stress from getting our lives together to graduate"

"No Shawn, like 2 months, that what I originally thought" Topanga said bursting into tears again.

"Come here Topanga" Shawn said, moving over towards her to give her a hug. He just sat there and held her, rocking gently back and forth until she stopped sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm scared" She admitted

"You and Cory will get through it, I promise, you always do. Did you tell him he's going to be a father?" Shawn asked getting up to get her tissues and a glass of water.

"Not yet, I finally broke down and took a pregnancy test. I thought that I would want to be alone while did it and I didn't want Cory to freak out because you know how he can be; but it turns out I didn't want to be alone after all"

Topanga started to get up as Shawn was walking back over with a glass of water and tissues.

"Hey sit down, I can manage. You should be resting. Do you need anything else?" Shawn said handing her the water and placing the tissues on the table.

"No, I'm good thanks. Sorry I didn't offer you anything" Topanga said

"Don't worry about it, I'm capable of getting some water" Shawn said trying to lighten the mood.

Topanga tried to get up again but Shawn put a calming hand on her shoulder and made her sit back down.

"What do you need" Shawn asked, finally taking off his jacket.

"Could I have read them wrong?" Topanga asked. She just hoped Shawn would catch on this time.

"How many did you take?" Shawn asked her. He thought that this was more of a woman's conversation but Topanga needed someone and he would be there for her. After everything she has done for him he doesn't know how to repay her.

"5" Topanga said and started sobbing all over again.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay" Shawn soothed, giving her another hug.

"I took all 5 of the same kind, did I do the right thing?" Topanga asked

"Honestly, popular to contrary belief, I've never took a pregnancy test before" Shawn said laughing, he hoped this would make his friend laugh.

"Thanks Shawn, I needed that" Topanga said kissing him on the cheek.

"I want to re-read the directions on the box, maybe I did it wrong or read it wrong" Topanga said getting up

"You will sit right there, and I think it's a no brainer that you pee on them" Shawn said going into the bathroom to get the 5 small boxes.

Topanga read, and re-read and re-read the box some more and all 5 of the sticks told her she was pregnant.

"Looks like your pregnant babe" Shawn said

"Congratulations mom" Shawn said giving her a hug

"I don't know how this could have happened" Topanga said looking at the sticks dumbfounded

"If I seriously have to explain this to you our senior year of college, you're really not as smart as I thought"

"Funny Shawn"

"Did you guys use stuff?" Shawn asked

"Yea I mean Cory used a thing, and I was on the pill" Topanga said, normally her Shawn and Cory talked about everything and anything but she was rather embarrassed at the moment.

"Stuff doesn't always work babe" Shawn said.

"I'm scared" Topanga said

"Other than the fact that it's your first kid and you're a senior in college, why are you so scared" Shawn asked

"Because me and Cory are broke, and were 23. And after the last baby in the family was born I'm scared something's going to go wrong"

"You can't compare yourself to Mrs. Matthews, she was a lot older than you when she had Joshua and she had been under enormous stress. I felt really guilty about what happened because I wasn't there for Cory or his family after all the times they had been there for me. I thought that with me taking off and everything that caused Mrs. Matthews more stress, which it did- Eric told me. And I thought that it was my fault that Josh was so sick, but it wasn't it was the course of human life. Now I'm rambling, I don't really know much about pregnancy but your young and healthy, I don't think you have anything to worry about other than your hypochondriac of a husband" Shawn said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I freaked out" Topanga said

"No worries, I probably would have too"

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Shawn asked her

"No, I feel like I'm gonna throw up, the water if fine thanks" Topanga said

"Topanga, I'm so sorry but I need to go home and do homework, I don't want to leave you, do you wanna come with me?" Shawn asked, he hated how homework got in the way of important things like comforting your best friend.

"No, I will be fine. I just want to stay here" Topanga said

"I don't want to leave you alone" Shawn said

"I'm fine"

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have called me crying. I'm going to go get my books and I will be right back" Shawn said

"I'm guessing I don't have a say in this?" she asked

"None at all" Shawn said

"Can I use your laptop, or should I bring mine?" Shawn asked heading

"You can use mine" Topanga said

"Okay, I want you to rest while I'm gone. Lay of the couch and I will cover you with a blanket, do u want the remote?" Shawn said

"Shawn, seriously I'm fine" Topanga said sitting on the couch anyway.

"I'm coming back, give me 10 minutes or so" Shawn said heading out the door.

"Okay fine, leave the door unlocked and just walk in when you get here" Topanga said, upset that Shawn over ruled her.

Shawn ran back to his apartment and grabbed all of his school books and headed back out the door.

'Why is Shawn so concerned, and worried about me. I know were best friends but he's being too protective' Topanga thought to herself. She turned on the TV and some blood and guts show came on and she immediately ran for the bathroom.

Shawn was speed walking back to Topanga and Cory's he wanted to run there but his bag of school books would not allow that. When he got to their floor he went inside and wondered why Topanga was not laying down like he told her to. 'Maybe she went to bed' Shawn thought. He put his stuff down and went to find her. The apartment was rather small, so he knew it wouldn't take long to find his friend. As he got closer to the bedroom he heard chocking noises.

"Topanga" Shawn said bursting through the door even though it was closed.

"Topanga, are you all right" Shawn asked going over to where she was sitting right in front of the toilet.

Shawn opened the bathroom window to let in some fresh air.

"I don't know what happened, I turned on the TV and some gory show came on and then I threw up" Topanga said, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Shawn handed her a little cup of water and mouth wash, and a wet washcloth to wash her face.

"That's weird, we've watched pretty gory stuff before and you never puked.

"I've, I've never been preg…" Topanga said breaking into sobs.

"Shhh, it will be okay" Shawn said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Topanga quickly pulled out of the hug and went and threw up again. Shawn went and stood behind her and again rubbed soothing circles on her back while holding a cold compress on her neck.

"Thanks" Topanga mumbled and she sat on the edge of the tub, making sure she was okay.

Shawn once again handed her more mouth wash and water and she rinsed her mouth and threw the cups away.

"Do you feel any better" Shawn asked going to sit next to her.

"Yea, I do. This is so weird I don't understand this" Topanga said trying to figure out why she would have thrown up at 5 in the afternoon.

"I thought it was called morning sickness, not afternoon sickness" Topanga said sarcastically.

"I don't know babe, never been pregnant before" Shawn said kissing the top of her head.

"You don't have a fever" He said

"That's good" Topanga said. 20 minutes had gone by and she felt a lot better.

"I'm gonna go back and lay on the sofa" Topanga said

"That's a good idea. Here let me help you up" Shawn said standing up taking her had.

Topanga was slightly dizzy when she stood up but Shawn was right there. He put his hand of the small of her back and walked her out into the living room. First Topanga sat to make sure she was okay.

"Shawn" Topanga said

"Are you oaky, do you need anything?" Shawn said jumping up from his chair and running over to her.

"Can I just have some fresh water please"

"Of course" Shawn said he got up and took her glass to the kitchen. He got her a new one and filled it with water and walked back over to her.

"Here, take little sips" Shawn said

"Thanks Dr. Shawn" Topanga said

"I prefer Dr. Hunter, but Shawn will do just fine"

"You're not even going to med school, you're gonna be a teacher"

"I know I'm so excited!" Shawn said. You could clearly tell Shawn was in a happy place

"Who knew that Shawn Hunter would turn out to be a teacher?" Topanga said

"I know right, I was probably absent more than I was there, and I only passed because mother Topanga always made sure some of my work was done" Shawn teased

"What can I say, it's what friends do. So did you decide what ages or what subject you want to teach?" Topanga asked

"I want to teach like 6 or 7th graders. I am also going to follow in Turner's footsteps and be an English teacher" Shawn said, clearly happy with his decision

"You do realized that you need to show up for class and read" Topanga said

"Thanks for the info, I would have never known"

"Of course" Topanga said

"I want to be able to help someone like Jon and Feeny helped me. They made a huge impact on my life. If it wasn't for them, I'm not sure where I would be. Maybe in jail or still on the road" Shawn said

"Shawn that's so sweet, I think you will make an amazing teacher because you will be able to relate yo your students and understand them"

"That's what I thought too. I also hope I can instill a love of writing and poetry in them. Writing is what helped me get through everything, granted no one knew about it but it was a way for me to get everything out without getting emotional or pissed. I would write stuff down and how I was feeling but after you gave me that book and told me to write my life story and my emotions, I don't know, something clicked and that's when I realized I wanted to teach" Shawn said

"I'm glad I helped. Despite everything that has happened to you, you really are a good role model and a good example of how to turn yourself around"

"Thanks Topanga. I still can't believe Cory is going to be a Feeny" Shawn said

"Who would have known he actually paid attention in class sometimes" Topanga said

"I know right, I'm just glad we all found something we love to do" Shawn said

"I'm glad were all still friends, especially me, you and Cory"

"It would actually be you, Cory and I" Shawn said teasing her once again

"Don't go all teacher on me Hunter, I helped you pass"

"True, and I am eternally grateful" Shawn said

"I'm glad were still friends too, I don't know how you and Cory put up with me like a third wheel all the time or when I decided I didn't need anyone and would shut you out" Shawn said

"We friends, amazing friends; we would do anything for each other. And you helped Cory and I sort out our problems. I think of you more as a brother than I do a friend and I'm glad I have that"

"Me too" Shawn said

"I'm tired I'm going to take a nap, wake me when Cory gets home"

"Will do" Shawn said getting up to go over to Topanga so he could help her lay down. He fixed her pillows and covered her with a blanket.

"Thanks Shawn, I appreciate you letting me vent and taking care of me" Topanga said giving him a hug.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for, remember?" Shawn said giving her a hug back.

"Now get some sleep, I will be right here if you need anything" Shawn wasn't sure if she heard him because it looked like she was asleep already.

Shawn sat there and wrote his paper about the reasons for wanting to become a teacher. Even though Cory and Shawn were both education majors, Cory had more history classed and Shawn had more English classes. Cory was currently at his US History Class.

Shawn sat there and typed, and typed and typed out his paper. It was 7:00 PM when he looked at his watch and not a second later he heard the door open behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cory yelled

"Shh, Cory, Topanga's sleeping" Shawn said lowering his own voice

"What, is she okay, you two didn't do anything did you. Is she okay?" Cory was worried now.

At that moment Topanga woke up, but before she could say anything she ran into the bathroom.

"Shawn, what's wrong with her?" Cory , the hypochondriac asked his best friend.

"Cor, she needs to tell you" Shawn said not wanting to slip that he was going to be a daddy.

"Shawn, she's not dying is she. I don't want to be widowed in college" Cory said

"Cor, Topanga's not dying. Let's go check on her"

Cory and Shawn went into the bathroom and saw that Topanga was throwing up.

"Dah-ling, are you okay" Cory asked his wife. He went up and rubbed her back, for the third time that day Shawn got a cold compress, mouth wash and water for Topanga.

"I will be" Topanga said

"What's wrong are you sick, Shawn won't tell me" Cory said, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm not sick" Topanga said. Shawn handed her the water and mouth wash, she used both and threw the cups away. Cory took the cold compress from Shawn and went over and sat on the tub, Topanga went and sat on his legs; and Shawn, he just stood by the door way. He stayed in the bathroom just in case Cory freaked out.

"Topanga, you're scaring me" Cory said. Topanga moved over and sat on her own, Cory's leg jiggling was making her feel sick.

"Cory, you're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant" Topanga said

"Wait how, don't answer that. That's" But Cory didn't get to finish because he jumped up and then fainted.

So everyone, how was it. I hope you all liked it. Please review, I love them so much!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other than my school books.

**Background**

**Cory and Topanga are happily married**

**Shawn and Angela are still boyfriend and girlfriend**

**Jack and Rachel are still boyfriend and girlfriend **

**Eric goes out with Carolina (my own idea) **

**This story, 1+1=2 is about Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela's senior year of college. **

**Professions**

**Cory- Teacher, History **

**Shawn –Teacher, English **

**Topanga- Lawyer **

**Angela- Magazine editor **

**Current Professions **

**Eric- Third Grade Teacher **

**Carolina- Former Phillies ball girl and now works in Human Resources for them **

**Rachel- Fashion Merchandising **

**Jack- Family Court Lawyer **

"_What's wrong are you sick, Shawn won't tell me" Cory said, worry evident in his voice. _

"_I'm not sick" Topanga said. Shawn handed her the water and mouth wash, she used both and threw the cups away. Cory took the cold compress from Shawn and went over and sat on the tub, Topanga went and sat on his legs; and Shawn, he just stood by the door way. He stayed in the bathroom just in case Cory freaked out. _

"_Topanga, you're scaring me" Cory said. Topanga moved over and sat on her own, Cory's leg jiggling was making her feel sick. _

"_Cory, you're going to be a daddy, I'm pregnant" Topanga said _

"_Wait how, don't answer that. That's" But Cory didn't get to finish because he jumped up and then fainted. _

"Cory, Cory honey. Please answer me" Topanga said holding her husband's head.

Shawn moved over to where Cory and Topanga were to make sure his buddy was okay.

"Cory, Cory buddy wake up" Shawn said

"Shawn, I don't know what to do" Topanga said, getting herself worked up.

"Okay Topanga if he doesn't wake up in a minuet I will call 911. Go get some pillows and lay them on the floor. I'm going to drag him out of the bathroom" Shawn said

"How, he's taller than you?" she asked

"I'll manage" Shawn said

"Look he's stirring!" Shawn exclaimed and Topanga rushed over.

"Cory, Honey"

"Ta Topanga?"

"I'm right here" Topanga said soothingly

"What happened?" Cory asked

"You fainted" Topanga asked

"Oh" Cory said, trying to figure everything out.

"See if you can sit up, how do you feel?" Topanga asked worriedly

"I feel fine" Cory said trying to get up. Topanga and Shawn grabbed either side of Cory to make sure he was steady; which he was.

"Topanga, you shouldn't be helping, not if your condition" Shawn said

"Condition, OH MY GOD, you told me we were having a baby! Honey that's great!" Cory said jumping up and down and hugging Topanga.

"I'm sorry I passed out, I'm just so excited" Cory said hugging his wife.

"You guys go out to dinner, the two of you. My treat" Shawn says

"Shawn, thank you, we wouldn't want to leave you out. But I don't think we should go out tonight, I'm still not feeling that great" Topanga said.

"Another night, still on me" Shawn said

"Thanks Shawn" Cory and Topanga both said

"Shawn why don't you stay for dinner, you were a huge help today" Topanga said

"Please Shawnie" Cory says

"I don't want to impose" Shawn said

"if we didn't want you at dinner, I wouldn't have invited you" Topanga said

"Okay, I'll stay. Let me cook the soup and do the dishes and stuff" Shawn says

"Thanks Shawn" they both answer in unison again.

"Dinner is served" Shawn said, bringing over their chicken noodle soup and cokes.

"Just like old times. To the 3 of us" Cory said. They all raised their glasses in a toast.

"So are you excited" Shawn asked them

"I think so, I'm a little worried about what its going to do to my body" Topanga answered

"I think we will make it work" Cory said

"Well, you both have great parents so you will know what to do. And you know what not to do thanks to me" Shawn said

"I don't want anything to change, I miss the 3 of us having dinner together. I love it when we do it with everyone; but there's something about the 3 of us and makes me feel like were little kids again." Topanga said, getting teary eyed

"Don't cry babe" Shawn said

"She's my babe" Cory said giving her a kiss.

"I remember the first time that I fell in love with you. It was when you danced around my kitchen with lipstick on your face. I thought you were crazy but I knew you were the one I loved" Cory said taking her hand.

"And I remember when I asked you out to get this block head to realize that he liked you. And then you broke up and got back together and then I broke you guys up. But it all worked out in the end" Shawn said

"When we got married, I felt like I was marring both of you. It was always Cory and Shawn" Topanga said

"I'm really sorry about that" Shawn said.

"I was worried I was losing both of you . I love you both and I was worried that you weren't going to have time for me. It was selfish and stupid" Shawn said

"Not really I mean you lost your dad, you found out that your mom wasn't really your mom and you and Angela weren't going out anymore" Topanga said

"Thanks for reminding" Shawn said

"Shawn, I didn't mean it like that"

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm just messing with you" Shawn said

"Haven't you realized not to mess with pregnant people"

"Ummm, no" Shawn said

"I'm guessing we better learn Shawnie" Cory said.

"So did you make your doctor's appointment yet honey" Cory asked

"No I was going to call tomorrow, then after the doctors I figured we could tell your parents and then call mine" She said

"That's fine" Cory said

More time passed and they were watching TV and flipping channels when some show about pregnancies came on. The show would have been fine if it didn't talk about all the things that could've gone wrong.

Topanga was in between Shawn and Cory. They were both giving her foot massages.

"Topanga, Sweetie, don't cry. Shawn change the channel" Cory said throwing Shawn the remote control.

"I'm scared, there's so much that can go wrong" Topanga said. Cory shifted a little in the sofa so he could hug and hold Topanga as she cried.

"Your healthy, you don't smoke, you don't really drink. I will take amazing care of you and our unborn child. You have nothing to worry about. We will be fine" Cory said still hugging her.

"I love you" Topanga said

"I love you too" Cory said

"I think that once you go to the doctors tomorrow that you will feel better about everything" Cory said

"I'm still scared" Topanga said

"Want my mom to go with us tomorrow?" Cory asked

"No that's ok, she has a lot going on with Josh and Morgan. Shawn will you go with us?" Topanga asked

"Are, are you sure. I mean isn't it mostly for the mother and father" Shawn said, shocked that they asked him.

"And I was also wondering if you would like to be godfather?" Topanga asked

"Are you sure, what about Eric?"

"Like I want to trust my kid in Eric's care? The man is lucky he can look after himself." Cory said

"Yes, of course, and I'd love to go with you guys" Shawn said

So, I hoped everyone liked it. I promise more chapters will come. I've had some family emergencies and things so life has been crazy plus with midterms. So Review please!


End file.
